Episode 8: "Inanimate Quizsanity"
"Inanimate Quizsanity" is the eighth installment of Battle For Magic City, and the fourth by Retro Guy. Elimination Marisa Likes: *'Needle: 16 (IT)' *Badge: 10 *Yin-Yang: 7 *Ping Pong Ball: 1 Dislikes: *Needle: 3 (WT = 1.5) *Badge: 9 *Yin-Yang: 10 *Ping Pong Ball: 11 TOTALS: *'Needle: (-14.5)' *''Badge: (-1)'' *''Yin-Yang: 3'' *Ping Pong Ball: 10 Ping Pong Ball was eliminated with 1 like and 11 dislikes. Sanae Likes: *'Book: 13 (WT)' *Soccer Ball: 12 *Boombox: 6 *Globe: 4 Dislikes: *Soccer Ball: 4 *Boombox: 6 *Globe: 11 *Book: 13 TOTALS: *'Soccer Ball: (-8)' *''Boombox: 0'' *''Book: 0'' *Globe: 7 Globe was eliminated with 4 likes and 11 dislikes. Yuyuko Likes: *'Coiny: 12 (IT)' *Marble: 9 *Asthma Inhaler: 8 *Soap: 7 Dislikes: *Coiny: 4 (WT = 2) *Marble: 6 *Asthma Inhaler: 8 *Soap: 17 TOTALS: *'Coiny: (-10)' *''Marble: (-3)'' *''Asthma Inhaler: 0'' *Soap: 10 Soap was eliminated with 7 likes and 17 dislikes. She quit anyways. Challenge The eighth challenge was a quiz on the sixth episode of a popular object show, "Inanimate Insanity". There were ten questions and a bonus (due to a revision in the test). 1. What was the name of the song the music box played? (Answer: "Pop Goes the Weasel") 2. Who did the voice of MePhone 5S? (Answer: Isaac Suh) 3. What was the last headline on Lightbulb's newspaper? (Answer: "YIN YANG ELIMINATED") 4. Name the three Pixar references in 6. (Answer: Door Inc., Toy Ball Story, and the lamp to all Pixar movies) 5. Where does Box appear in 6? (Answer: 15:38-ish) 6. One of the producers' "OCs" appears at 15:47. What is this OCs name? (Answer: Chandelierey) 7. What is the name of "Super-Duper-Mega-Whopper Scary Tune #483"? (Answer: Toccata and Fugue in D Minor, by Bach) 8. True or False: Bow has an actual instagram account. (Answer: True; "bowofcoolness") 9. True or False: MePhone 4S was in the haunted mansion too. (Answer: True) 10A. What was Bow's last line in the whole episode? (Answer: "Who are you?") 10B. Who is likely to be eliminated, and why? (Answer: Apple; she was possessed by Bow to break her friendship with Marshmallow) Results Reimu *'Reversal Token: 9/10 +1 (WT)' *'Sunglasses: 9/10 +1 (WT)' *''Milk: 8/10'' *''Picture: 6/10'' *''Casey: 5/10 +1'' *''Tetris: 5/10'' Marisa *Yin-Yang: XQZ'd *''Suitcase: 8/10 +1'' *''Badge: 7/10'' *''Needle: 6/10'' *''Whistle: DNP'' Sakuya *'Dusty: 10/10 +1 (IT)' *USB: 9/10 +1 (WT) *''Portal Gun: 8/10'' *''Test Tube: 7/10'' *''Disc: 7/10'' *''Book: DNP'' Sanae *Soccer Ball: XQZ'd *''Clock: 9/10 +1 (WT)'' *''Golf Ball: 8/10'' *''Boombox: 8/10'' *''Crayon: 5/10 +1'' Yuyuko *''Masky: 8/10 +1'' *''Coiny: 8/10 +1'' *''Marble: 8/10 +1'' *''Kite: 6/10 +1'' *''Asthma Inhaler: DNP'' Patchouli *'Paper Airplane: 9/10 +1 (WT)' *'Fly Swat: 9/10 +1 (WT)' *''Pencil: 6/10 +1'' *''Propeller Hat: 6/10 +1'' *''Toothy: 5/10'' *''Cheesy: DNP'' Final Results *''Reimu: 75% 5th'' *''Marisa: 55% 6th'' *'Sakuya: 88% 1st' *'Sanae: 80% 3rd' *'Yuyuko: 85% 2nd' *''Patchouli: 78% 4th'' Voting Reimu *Milk *Casey *Picture *Tetris Marisa *Suitcase *Badge *Needle *''Whistle (DNP)'' Patchouli *Pencil *Propeller Hat *Toothy *''Cheesy (DNP)'' Voting was set to end Feb. 9, 2014. Category:Episodes